


Star Wars: Galaxy at War

by CharizardORAS



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dogfights, Empire, First Order, Fleet Battles, Jedi, Land Battles, Lightsaber Battles, New Empire, Rebellion, Resistance, Sith, Space Battles, United Republic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharizardORAS/pseuds/CharizardORAS
Summary: 14 years after the Clone Wars, and the Empire still controls the galaxy. The Rebel Alliance stands against the might of the Empire.This story takes place during the OT, through the ST and after the ST. There will be new planets, new characters, and many battles.
Comments: 2





	1. Ships

**Galactic Empire**

TIE/LN Fighter: standard Imperial starfighter. Made for highspeed dogfights and has no shields or hyperdrives

TIE/IN Interceptor: another design in the TIE starfighter line, the TIE Interceptor was faster than the standard Imperial fighter. Equipped with four laser cannons mounted on its wing tips. Still wasn't equipped with shields or hyperdrives

TIE/SA Bomber: bomber design in the TIE starfighter line, the TIE Bomber was made for hit and run bombings on Rebels cruisers.

TIE Defender: an advanced TIE design in the TIE starfighter line, the TIE Defender was an elite Imperial fighter. The TIE Defender was equipped with six laser cannons mounted on its wingtips. It was equipped with shields and a hyperdrive

TIE Advanced: as its name suggests, the TIE Advanced was an advanced Imperial starfighter. Only few were produced. Most notably, Sith Lord Darth Vader used a TIE Advanced as his personal starfighter. It was equipped with shields and a hyperdrive

Imperial-class Star Destroyer: the main capital ship of the Imperial fleet, the Empire phased out the Venator is favor of the ISD's firepower. Not much of a carrier like a Venator, it still could carry a fair amount of starfighters

Executor-class Dreadnought: a Super Star Destroyer of the Imperial Navy, a much larger ship than the ISD, as a result it had more firepower and had an increased carrying capacity. Darth Vader made use of an Executor Dreadnought as his flagship

Eclipse-class Dreadnought: larger than the Executor Dreadnought, the Eclipse was the only one of its kind, Palpatine's flagship. No one knew of its existence except Palpatine's crew and Darth Vader

Victory-class Frigate: escort frigate of the Imperial Navy, it often assisted ISDs in fleet battles or blockades

Gozanti-class Cruiser: a cruiser used by the Imperial Navy, it fulfilled many roles. It could carry starfighter to Imperial walkers.

Arquitens-class Cruiser: a cruiser used by the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars, the Imperial Navy has updated the standards of the Arquitens to fulfill the Empire's needs

Interdictor-class Star Destroyer: smaller Star Destroyer in design, the Interdictor was specifically used to prevent enemy ships from jumping into hyperspace and could pull ships out of hyperspace

**Rebel Alliance**

T-65B X-Wing Fighter: main starfighter of the Rebel fleet. It was the backbone of the Rebel Navy and fulfilled the roles of a fighter and a bomber. Basing its design off the Republic's ARC-170 fighter, the X-Wing had the same s-foils and an astromech droid slot. Proving superior over Imperial fighters due to having shields and a hyperdrive, meaning they don't need a capital ship to be deployed

RZ-1 A-Wing Interceptor: a small, agile Rebel starfighter, the A-Wing was a support fighter. Mainly used on raids, ambushes, escort missions, and high speed dogfights. The A-Wing proved superior over the Imperial TIE Interceptor, which this fighter also included shields and a hyperdrive

BTL-A4 Y-Wing Bomber: having been in use since the Clone Wars. Rebel mechanics have managed to upgrade and redesign the Y-Wing to fulfill the Alliance's needs. The Y-Wing was a balanced figher/bomber. Having its turret gunner gone, it was replaced with an automatic ion turret. The Y-Wing would be used to attack Imperial capital ships and escort frigates

B-Wing Heavy Bomber: a new design in starfighters, the Rebel Alliance acquired these fighters into their fleet. Specifically designed to attack Imperial capital ships head on, the B-Wing was a dangerous fighter in battles. It had the power to decimate an ISD with one attack run

U-Wing Transport: a new design in transports, the U-Wing fulfilled its roles as a troop transport and artillery support. It could carry up to 8 troops and it had an ion cannon, which could be used to provide artillery support

MC80 Liberty-class Cruiser: the main capital ship of the Rebel Navy, the MC80 Liberty could go toe-to-toe with ISDs. A balanced capital ship, it had a decent amount of firepower and carried a decent amount of starfighters.

Blockade Runner: upgraded from the Republic's Blockade Runner, the Alliance Blockade Runner had an interesting and strategic design, making it useful in battle, henceforth its nickname as blockade runner

Hammerhead Corvette: another design of the corvettes, the Hammerhead Corvette had an interesting hammerhead shaped cock pit, making the front of the ship relatively well protected

GR-75 Transport: relatively useless in fleet battles, the GR-75 could carry large amounts of troops and vehicles. Relatively defenseless, it was an escort ship in the Rebel fleet and often need starfighter assistance to be defended

Nebulon-B Frigate: originally an Imperial ship, the Rebellion managed to steal and manufacture these ships on their own. Repurposed to be a medical frigate, the Nebulon had a relatively fragile design, but was deadly in ship-to-ship combat

Braha-tok battleship: designed specifically for combat, the Braha-tok was relatively vulnerable, therefore relied on starfighter support

**United Republic**

T-65B X-Wing Fighter: ***see Rebel Alliance***

RZ-1 A-Wing Interceptor: ***see Rebel Alliance***

BTL-A4 Y-Wing Bomber: ***see Rebel Alliance***

B-Wing Heavy Bomber: ***see Rebel Alliance***

U-Wing Gunship: ***see Rebel Alliance***

MC80-Liberty class Cruiser: ***see Rebel Alliance***

MC85 Cruiser: new design in the Mon Cala Star Cruisers, the MC85 cruiser was larger than its MC80 Liberty and MC80 Home One counterparts. The MC85 held a large amount of starfighters, and carried a decent amount of firepower including ion cannons. It had moderately equipped shields. The MC85 would be the main capital ship of the United Republic fleet and later the capital ship of the Resistance fleet

Blockade Runner: ***see Rebel Alliance***

Hammerhead Corvette: ***see Rebel Alliance***

Nebulon-B Medical Frigate: ***see Rebel Alliance***

GR-75 Transport: ***see Rebel Alliance***

Braha-tok battleship: ***see Rebel Alliance***

**First Order**

Resurgent-class Star Destroyer: newest design in Star Destroyers, the Resurgent Star Destroyer was larger than the ISD. To make it a formidable warship, the Resurgent Star Destroyer carried a decent amount of firepower and carried a decent amount of starfighters. It was equipped with shields and a tractor beam. The Resurgent-class Star Destroyer would serve as the capital ship of the First Order fleet.

Scavenged Gozanti-class Cruiser: the First Order scavenged and re-purposed the Imperial Gozanti cruisers to fulfill the needs of the Order

FO Interdictor-class Star Destroyer: improved version of the Imperial Interdictor, the FO Interdictor was slightly larger and carried slightly more firepower than its Imperial counterpart

FO Victory-class Frigate: improved version of the Imperial Victory-class Frigate, the First Order Victory Frigate was slightly larger and carried more firepower. The Victory frigate would serve as an escort frigate alongside the Resurgent-Star Destroyers

FO Arquitens-class Cruiser: improved from the Imperial Arquitens, the FO Arquitens was the same size as the Imperial version, but had more firepower and served as an escort frigate alongside Victory Frigates and Resurgent-class Star Destroyers

Mandator-Siege Dreadnought: the Mandator Dreadnought was a Dreadnought designed by the First Order. The Dreadnought was notified as a "fleet killer" with having the firepower to destroy entire fleets and enemy bases with its siege cannons

FO TIE Fighter: improved version of the Imperial TIE Fighter, the FO TIE Fighter was equipped with much needed shields without losing its speed

FO TIE Interceptor: improved version of the Imperial TIE Interceptor, the FO TIE Interceptor was also equipped with a shield and was different in color. Instead of its usual black and grey color, it was red and black.

FO TIE Bomber: improved version of the Imperial TIE Bomber, the FO TIE Bomber was equipped with shields and carried a different armament than its Imperial counterpart

SF TIE Fighter: this TIE Fighter was piloted by Special Forces of the First Order. The SF TIE Fighter was equipped with shields and a hyperdrive for raids on Republic targets. It was also equipped with a turret gunner, unlike any TIE Fighter design out there.

AAL-1971: the standard troop transport for the First Order. It carried a decent amount of stormtroopers into battle

**Resistance**

T-70 X-Wing Fighter: The Resistance managed to upgrade and improve the X-Wing fighter design. The T-70 was more versatile than the T-65B. It carried a large assortement of bombing materials. Such as proton torpedoes and concussion missiles. It still kept its significant X-Wing shape and shields, a hyperdrive, and an astromech droid slot

T-85C X-Wing Fighter: towards the end of their conflict with the First Order, the Resistance phased out their T-70s in favor of the highly advanced T-85C X-Wing Fighter. The T-85C was faster and more reliable than the T-70. It kept its hyperdrive, shields, and astromech droid slot

RZ-2 A-Wing Interceptor: The Resistance also managed to improve and upgrade the A-Wing Interceptor. The RZ-2 A-Wing was more versatile, faster than its RZ-1 counterpart. The RZ-2 was also relatively vulnerable due to its higher speed. Itw as equipped with shields and a hyperdrive. The RZ-2 would be piloted by the most elite of the Resistance pilots

BTL-S3 Y-Wing Bomber: upgraded and improved from the BT;-A4, the BTL-S3 Y-Wing was smaller in design compared to the Rebel Alliance Y-Wing, but it was faster and more reliable and could take out targets more efficiently. It was equipped with shields, a hyperdrive, an astromech droid slot, and an ion turret. It also carried proton torpedoes, ion torpedoes, and a vast majority of other bombing materials

B-Wing Heavy Bomber: although nothing changed, the Resistance upgraded and improved the B-Wing as conflicts changed, the B-Wing was upgraded to meet the needs of the Resistance

ARC-170 Fighter: Aggressive Reconnaissance Fighter, the ARC-170 was used by the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars and was used by the early Galactic Empire. Desperate to strengthen their force to combat the First Order, the Resistance went to Bracca and scavenged many old ships.

Z-95 Fighter: the Z-95 was used by the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars, which paved way to the design of the ARC-170 and later X-Wing fighters. The Z-95 was a fast fighter and had shields, a hyperdrive, and an astromech droid slot

U-Wing Gunship: relatively unchanged, the Resistance tweaked a few improvements to the U-Wing Gunship

LAAT Gunship: while on Bracca, the Resistance managed to scavenge several LAAT Gunships used in the Clone Wars by the Galactic Republic and the early Galactic Empire. The LAAT could carry up to 30 troops and could be modified as a vehicle carrier

MC80-Liberty class Cruiser: ***see Rebel Alliance***

MC85 Cruiser: ***see United Republic***

Blockade Runner: ***see Rebel Alliance***

Hammerhead Corvette: ***see Rebel Alliance***

GR-75 Transport: ***see Rebel Alliance***

Nebulon-C Medical Frigate: the Resistance improved their medical frigate to meet the new standards of combat. Even though it was still very fragile, it was still a deadly ship to go up against. The Nebulon-C carried a lot of firepower and one squadron of starfighters

Scavenged Imperial-class Star Destroyer: ***see Galactic Empire***

Scavenged Venator-class Star Destroyer: the Venator-class Star Destroyer was used in the Clone Wars by the Galactic Republic and then the early Galactic Empire. The Venator would serve as another capital ship of the Resistance fleet

Providence-class Dreadnought: the Providence Dreadnought was the capital ship of the Separatist fleet during the Clone Wars, after the war the Providence was tossed aside. The Resistance scavenged several from Bracca and utilized them as another capital ship of their fleet

Executor-class Dreadnought: the Resistance managed to scavenge only a few Executor-class Dreadnoughts, the Resistance utilized them as they saw fit

**New Galactic Empire**

Imperial-class Star Destroyer: ***see Galactic Empire***

Victory-class Frigate: ***see Galactic Empire***

Arquitens-class cruiser: ***see Galactic Empire***

Gozanti-class Cruiser: ***see Galactic Empire***

TIE/LN Fighter: ***see Galactic Empire***

TIE/IN Interceptor: * **see Galactic Empire***

TIE/SA Bomber: ***see Galactic Empire***

TIE Dagger: new design in TIE Fighters, the TIE Dagger had arrow-shaped wings.

**Final Order**

Xyston-class Star Destroyer: the only ship in the Final Order, the Xyston Star Destroyer was very similar in design to the ISD. The Xyston had a cannon weapon on the underbelly of the Star Destroyer and was slightly larger than the ISD

TIE Dagger: ***see New Galactic Empire***

TIE Defender: ***see Galactic Empire***


	2. Planets

**Coruscant: Imperial Capital/ United Republic Capital & New Jedi Order HQ**

**Duro: Rebel Occupied Planet/ Imperial Occupied Planet**

**Takodana: Independent Planet/ Imperial Occupied Planet**

**Athulla: Imperial Occupied Planet/ First Order Occupied Planet/ Independent Planet**

**Ryloth: Imperial Occupied Planet/ Independent Planet/ First Order Occupied Planet/ Resistance Occupied Planet**

**Kashyyyk: Imperial Occupied Planet/ United Republic Occupied Planet/ Resistance Occupied Planet**

**Corellia: Imperial Occupied Planet/ United Republic Occupied Planet/ Resistance Occupied Planet**

**Mustafar: Imperial Occupied Planet/ First Order Occupied Planet/ Resistance Occupied Planet/ New Galactic Empire Occupied Planet**

**Yavin 4: Rebel Alliance HQ**

**Ilum: Imperial Mining Planet/ United Republic Occupied Planet/ Independent Planet**

**Orto Plutonia(Starkiller Base): First Order Base**

**Kamino: Resistance Base**

**Ajan Kloss: Resistance Base**

**Lothal: Imperial Occupied Planet/ United Republic Capital**

**Scarif: Imperial Occupied Planet/ Resistance Base**

**Tatooine: Imperial Occupied Planet/ Independent Planet**

**Exegol: New Galactic Empire Base**

**Naboo: Imperial Occupied Planet/ United Republic Occupied**

**Jakku: Final Order Occupied Planet**

**Sullust: Imperial Occupied Planet/ United Republic Occupied Planet/ First Order Occupied Planet/ Resistance Occupied Planet**

**Fondor: Imperial Shipyard/ United Republic Shipyard**

**Kuat: Imperial Shipyard/ Resistance Shipyard**

**Bracca: Imperial Scrapping Yard/ Uninhabited Planet**

**Umbara: Resistance Ally**

**Jedha: Imperial Occupied Moon**

**Felucia: First Order Occupied Planet**

**Geonosis: First Order Occupied Planet**

**Anaxes: Imperial Shipyard/ United Republic Shipyard**

**Mandalore: Imperial Occupied Planet/ Independent Planet/ Resistance Ally**

**Utapau: Imperial Occupied Planet/ Independent Planet**

**Hoth: Rebel Base/ Resistance Base**

**Christophsis: Imperial Occupied Planet/ United Republic Occupied Planet/ Resistance Ally**


End file.
